


Here There Be Demons

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: For Inkstay's August Word Prompt: "root, cadaver, demon"





	Here There Be Demons

A panther threads among the roots of the untouched wilderness, protecting it, empowering it, ruling it.  
Green eyes filled with the memories of a thousand eons, burning with the rage of a god.  
_Beware_ , I tell the curious traveler;  _a demon sleeps here_.

A raven pecks at the cadaver of an ancient being, consuming it, absorbing it into itself.  
Red eyes filled with the hunger of a plague, the bloodlust of a murderer, the promise of death.  
_Beware_ , I tell the foolish passersby;  _a demon hunts here_.

The city fell to ruin long ago. Dwindling roots of ancient trees tangling around the steel cadavers of forgotten skyscrapers.  
Whispers of archaic tales blow through the abandoned streets and tell of beasts that came and showed no mercy to anyone, or anything. Wrath unrelenting.  
_Beware_ , I tell the adventurous ones.

**_Demons dwell here._ **


End file.
